


Crawl Into Me

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Incest Kink, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, impreg kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s always liked to make a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Two of SPN-Masquerade

Dean’s always liked to make a mess.

“That’s it, Sammy. Just like that, baby girl.”

It’s the slide that does it for Dean. The way that his girl gets so wet that it drips right down to his chest when she straddles him, coating his skin, bathing him in it. Her thighs tighten around him, lean muscle smooth and shiny with her desire.

But when he gets two fingers inside her, tucking them up, pulling her to him, hitting the right spot, her legs give out and she just slides right to him.

She moans, pants, little embarrassed kitten gasps as her cheeks go pink. She’s so obviously embarrassed by the wetness, by her desire, her lust for her big brother.

Dean knows it, always has, but he doesn’t mind. He just wraps the hand not inside of her around the long chestnut hair hanging over her shoulder and tugs her closer. Sweet little hard nubs of her nipples right there within biting distance.

So he takes. Mouth wrapping around the bud, teeth worrying until her pussy clenches around his fingers, three now, four soon, and then he soothes it with his tongue. Just the tip, curling around the circle of it, hot now, red and swollen, just like he likes it.

He imagines Sammy’s tits swollen for another reason, thinks about holding her down and cradling her belly and fucking into her knowing that they’re together forever, no take backs, this is it.

But that’s a dream for another day, probably another life, and Sammy’s here now, over him, on him, long and lean and so goddamn beautiful that sometimes Dean forgets he’s supposed to stop and breathe.

He leans in again, suckles her nipple, opens wider to get as much of the tender tissue of her breast inside him as possible. He’s holding her bubble butt in one fist and his other hand is working her good, digging in the core of her, finding the secret places that only he knows about.

Dean would crawl into her if he could, wrap himself up in Sammy like a blanket, one body, one soul, protecting her from the inside out. Sometimes he doesn’t know what he’d do if she left him. Doesn’t think he’d ever be able to be a person again, much less a whole one.

“So wet for me, Sammy. Just for me.”

She whimpers, humping into his hand, ass sliding down to his chest, wide-open slutty thighs glistening in the low light of the motel room.

She never talks when he fucks her like this, but her mouth opens around his name like it’s right there behind the slope of her teeth. Dean doesn’t need to hear the word – he kind of likes that she keeps every part of him inside her at all times, even his name.

He’s suckling her tit like a babe when she comes, spraying hot all over the indentations of his ribcage, wetness painting his skin like a living canvass.

She whines, pitched low, right at the back of her throat. She’s a wild animal like this, big brother on her and in her, holding her down and lifting her up at the same damn time.

Dean pulls off her tit and looks up at her face right at the moment when the bliss is highest, when Sammy’s eyes are closed and her face is slack, peaceful and floating.

There are no monsters in her world in moments like this.

Dean vows to give her a few more before the sun rises once again.


End file.
